Morse for your thoughts?
by Baxter54132
Summary: As a child, Zoro had to learn Morse code. He never thought he would have to use it. When he does, it's to talk to none other than Tashigi? Secret conversations ensue, but how secretive are they really? One-shot T for 1-2 swear words


This idea actually came from Flipomatic, so you all can thank her for this one-shot.

I have been sooooo busy lately. It's kind of a bummer, but with finals, ACT, and my life going on all at once, I barely have any time to write.

Disclaimer: If I told you I owned One Piece, would you believe me? I hope not, because I don't!

Enjoy!

**Zoro**

_Tashigi_

* * *

Night time, a time largely unexplored by the Mugiwara pirates. The group tends to go to bed right after the sun goes down, and they don't resurface until the sun is poking it's head over the horizon. Only one person has to stay awake, the guard. On this night, Zoro has been chosen for guard duty. Everyone has to do it, but Zoro always seems to end up with the job most nights.

The only other person who usually stays up is Robin, but she doesn't do much guarding, she just sits on deck and reads her book for a few hours, before residing into her shared quarters with Nami.

Zoro settles down in the crows next, one hand on the edge to steady himself, the other holding onto a bright lamp. He holds it up to the sky and peers around, trying to make shapes out of the darkness.

Suddenly, he notices a bright light appearing about a mile off. It shines on its own for a moment before flickering quickly.

Zoro blinks and rubs his eyes with his free hands. "No way… is that Morse code?"

Zoro stares at the light again as the message is repeated. Zoro indeed knows Morse code. When he was training in the dojo's as a boy, his sensei always said that Morse code was the message system of warriors and he made everyone learn it. Zoro never thought he would actually use it.

_**Hello**? Who are you?_

Zoro whips out a blanket from the bottom of the crows nest and flashes back a message of his own.

**I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me who you are first?**

_Fine! I am Sergeant Major Tashigi of the marines. Are you another marine ship?_

**No I'm not a marine ship, but I won't give up my identity as easily as you did. Why don't you guess?**

_How do you know Morse code… never mind. You must be a marine to be playing such games with me._

**I'll tell you who I am if you promise not to go crazy and attack me.**

_Fine_

**I'm a pirate.**

_I figured as much….._

**I server under Luffy.**

_What? You're a mugiwara? Hmmm, you must be Robin or Nami._

**No, now let me finish!**

_You don't have to be so pushy._

**I'm a swordsman **

_Roranoa!_

**Maybe… what's it to you?**

_Nothing! I just didn't know it was you, it explains the attitude. I never would have contacted your ship if I had known!_

**Oh please… you would have contacted the boat faster if you had known that it was me… admit it.**

_That's not true, oh I can't stand you!_

**Awww that's so sweet, you're the best. You ready for that rematch?**

_Bring it on!_

**Well too bad! Your ship is too far away for you to board right now. Oh well…**

_I hate you…_

**Is that supposed to be an insult? I don't really feel bothered by it.**

_Your so stupid…_

**I'm stupid? You're the one thinking you can fight me right now!**

_I was just momentarily confused, it happens every once in a while. Me and all night guard duty don't usually agree._

**I'm the only person on the ship who really "agrees" with guard duty.**

_Of course…. Wow! Look, the suns starting to rise!_

Zoro glances at the horizon and sees that Tashigi is correct; the sun has started to poke its rays over the ocean line.

**I've got to go, the crew will be up soon.**

_Will you be out on guard duty tomorrow night?_

**Maybe, maybe not…**

_I…. Argh! Roranoa!_

Zoro doesn't reply and blows out his lamp, signifying the end of the conversation. He snoozes for a little while and soon joins the crew for their traditional breakfast.

The day goes quickly and smoothly. The Mugiwara pirates see nothing of Smoker's ship, and have an uneventful day on the sea. Luffy catches a large piranha, which tries to eat Usopp. This is a typical event, so no one really takes notice. Piranha is a really good dinner.

Night falls and it is once again time for someone to take watch. "I'll do it." Zoro volunteers before anyone can beat him to it.

Sanji glances up from his piranha stew, "Not that I'm concerned, but didn't you do it last night? Aren't you tired at all morimo?"

Zoro scoffs, "Unlike you Curly-brow, I don't get tired. I'll take the watch."

No one else argues and they all head off to bed in a timely fashion. Robin stays up, of course, and pulls out a good book to read for a while.

Zoro allows a smile to spread on his face, grateful that he is hidden by the darkness. He lights the lamp and quickly scales up to the crow's nest.

Tashigi is already up, her light shining brightly through the night.

_I knew you would come._

**Aorgia aeoin aorfa**

_Zoro?_

**Fwaj ao4nfa aoehf**

_Damnit… you must be someone else, maybe Usopp._

**Hahaha! I totally fooled you.**

_Roranoa!_

**Is shouting my name angrily going to become a common thing with you? And what's with the Zoro?**

_Umm…. Sorry, I was confused is all._

**Again with the confusion. Is it because your talking to me?**

_No! It's just late, and I haven't been sleeping much lately._

**I get it… do anything interesting today?**

_Not really, Smoker knows your there though, he thinks we'll catch you by tomorrow._

**I doubt it, Luffy wants to double time it tomorrow. He's going to have Usopp row.**

_That scrawny liar?_

**Yup, I'm going to laugh so hard….**

_You'll probably be asleep._

**Or maybe that.**

_So what did you do today?_

Zoro goes to respond, but he pauses when he hears someone from the deck yelling his name. He peers over the side to find his hole crew sitting around Robin.

Luffy is staring up at him. He yells, "Tell Tashigi I say hi!"

Zoro nods.

Luffy caught a piranha today. By the way, he says hi.

_He's with you?_

**Yea….**

"Wait a minute. Luffy!"

**I'll be right back.**

Zoro climbs back down from the crow's nest and picks Luffy up by the front of his vest. "What are you doing up?" he snarls in the young boy's face.

Robin chuckles from her lawn chair, "Don't blame the captain bushido-san, I called the crew up here."  
Zoro drops Luffy and storms over to where Robin is sitting. "Why?" he suddenly calms down before continuing, "It's not like anything special was going on."

This causes Robin to let out an even louder chuckle. "I know Morse code…"

Zoro looks away from her and tries to push the blush off of his face. He glances over at the shining light, noticing that it is blaring angrily at him.

_Get your ass back up here Zoro!_

"I've got to go." Zoro says awkwardly to Robin. "Please put them back to bed."

Robin smiles and nods once. "I'll make sure you get some alone time with your girlfriend."

Zoro shakes his head and opens his mouth to respond but Robin puts up one hand to stop him. "I don't need your excuses bushido-san." She rises up from her chair and beckons for the crew to follow her. "It's time to go to bed guys. Let's let Zoro do his job as our guard."

"Fine…" the crew follows Robin down into the quarters and Zoro climbs back up to the crow's nest.

**Now where was I…**

* * *

Well that was fun!

Please give me your opinions!

I am a lover of constructive criticism, and honestly, reviews inspire me to write more.

I really need inspiring right now!


End file.
